Bad Fiction: The Early Works of Feldinaut
by Feldinaut
Summary: Why go searching for bad fanfiction when my entire collection is right here? It's saving you about 2 seconds of your time! (R&R...really doesn't matter to me. This is a personal archive. View if you wish...or DARE.)
1. Introduction and the First Story

**Bad Fiction: The Early Works of Feldinaut**

Notes from the Author, Index, and the First Story

The following is a collection of some of the earlier pieces of fan fiction I've written, from my first at age ten to my most current at age fourteen. This project is NOT an MST, parody, or any other such story (although some of each are included in my past works). 

The reason? I was just sorting through these and got a laugh out of how horrible they were. So, I thought you folks and my friends might too. Yeah, yeah, you can find bad fanfiction anywhere on this site, but isn't it better to laugh WITH a bad author than AT them? No? Oh well. Its secondary function is as a sort of archive for me. The first three stories I found were actually in hard copy form, their original Word documents having been deleted. Also if I actually write anything good, I can look back and see how far I've come. Something corny like that.

The following works of fan fiction have been left just as they were, except for a few minor formatting changes and, in a few rare instances, removal of questionable content (indicated by brackets). Yes, this means all the original grammatical and spelling errors have been left untouched. I apologize if the categorization of this collection seems inappropriate, as you'll find that some of the stories in this collection are NOT crossovers. The majority are, though, so I figured that would be the best category to put this in. 

Just covering my behind: I haven't written a fanfic since I was 14. I am much older than that now. 

**Did I mention that this stuff is _bad_?**

A look at the current and future content:  
1 - Introduction and _The Sailor Scouts go to Hyrule_  
2 - _Lita Kino Writes Again_  
3 - _Intoduction to the Universe_  
4 - _Not My Problem_  
5 - _Average-Part 3_  
6 - _The Power of My Inner Spirit_

This list is actually a bit lacking, if you can believe that. This is because most of my old works (for example, the other 4 parts of "Average" and my collection of bad MSTs) were either corrupted or very smartly deleted years ago so I wouldn't be able to embarrass myself with them later. I was pretty good at predicting these things, once. 

Notes to Reviewers

1 - I know how bad these works are. You can LAUGH at how bad these are, but I don't need you to actually criticize them, constructively or not. I know there's blatantly wrong information in these fics, but I'm not gonna change 'em.  
2 - Please don't tell me that these works are good. They aren't. If you do, I'll cry for you.  
3 - No, you may not MiST/MST/Mystery Science Theater these. I've done those before, too. Trust me, you're not NEARLY as hilarious as you think you are. 

Latest Update - 6/24/05 - Well, it's over, unless I happen to dig up something else, which I doubt. The last story has been formatted and posted. Thanks for reading, you masochists. 

**ON TO THE FIRST STORY!**

* * *

**The Sailor Scouts go to Hyrule**  
By: Young Feldinaut, age 10 

Chapter 1

I remember the day I woke up in another world. It seems like yesterday. Maybe it was just yesterday. It's so confusing. I remember it all... 

My name is Lita Kino. This is the story of how I got to the Sacred Realm. 

I was walking along with my five friends. I believe we were heading towards the mall. It seemed like a normal day, but it turned out to be the weirdest day of my life, maybe even weirder than the time I was brought back to life, but that's another story. So anyway, we were walking along and Ami happened to look at the sky. 

"Look up there!" she said, so we did. That's when we saw it. We saw a dark figure on a horse, in the sky! 

"It must be something from the Negaverse!" Luna (Serena's cat) replied. I honestly didn't think so. Mina must have thought the same.

" Maybe, but they've never sent out anything like that before!" she gaped. 

"Maybe so, Mina" answered Luna. "Maybe so." 

Just then the dark figure saw us staring at him. He swooped down on us. Luckily, he was far enough away that we had time to transform. I made the first attack, my Thunderclap Zap, but he ricochet it back at me! That's when I got knocked out. I heard later that everyone's moves ended up coming back at the, except for Sailor Moon (her's hit him but didn't effect him). 

Chapter 2

The next thing I knew I was inside a pink chamber. My friends were with me, but were still knocked out. I turned around and saw a shadowy figure playing an organ that was in a corner of the room. 

"That must be that guy! I thought. "You won't get away with this, freak!" 

The man turned around and looked at me as if I was a mere fly. He had an olive complexion, was very tall, and had weird clothes. I looked up to his face. It was the ugliest thing I've ever seen! He had a huge nose and even bigger ears. His orange hair framed his face. 

"Yeah I'm talkin' to you, big nose!" I hollered. "I'll take you on!" 

He started slowly walking towards me. 

"That's right, Dumbo! Get over here so I can..." I stopped. For the first time since my parents died I felt terrified. My hands started to tremble. I couldn't move even if I tried. 

The man raised his left hand. A green ball started to form in it. 

"No one calls the King of Hyrule a 'Dumbo'!" he yelled as the ball got larger. 

I had a big lump in my throat but managed to say, "Hey, you're not gonna throw that at me are you?" 

He just smiled an evil smile, and he got ready to throw the ball. 

Chapter 3

"Lita, wake up! You were having a bad dream!" said a familiar voice. It was my mom. I was in my bed, but not the one in my apartment. I looked down at myself. I was wearing my favorite pajamas, from when I was four years old! 

"Where am I? I have to know!" I demanded. 

"Your at home, honey" my so-called ad said. 

I knew something was wrong. My dad never called me honey! I looked around the room. My pink flowered wallpaper suddenly turned into "evil-clown" wallpaper! I hated clowns when I was four! I then looked at my parents, just as they were morphing into monsters! 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I screamed. 

"Sailor Jupiter, wake up! You were having a bad dream!" said a familiar voice. 

"No way! I'm not falling for that again!" I claimed. I then decked Raye. Oops. 

"Hey! What did you do that for!" she screamed. She decked me back. 

We fought until Ami said, "Stop it you guys! There's someone else in here, remember?" 

"You just noticed?" I asked thinking of the shadowy guy with the big ears. 

"Like you would know" Raye snapped. "She came in here while you were knocked out, stupid." 

"Why you little...who are you?" I asked as I turned around to see a beautiful woman. 

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," the stranger replied. "Who are you, all of you?" 

"We are the Sailor Scouts, champions of justice! United we are invincible, and we will punish you!" we all said at once. 

"Well, we won't punish you," added Serena. "We're just used to saying that part." 

I also added, "But we'll punish that guy with the big ears and nose!" 

"I'm afraid you can't stop that evil man, Ganondorf. There is only one person who can. His name is Link, the Hero of Time," Zelda said. 

"And how long is that gonna take?" I asked. 

"Don't be disrespectful!" cut in Ami, obviously irritated with me. 

"Don't worry about it," said Zelda. "He should be here very..." 

Chapter 4

Just then, the door opened and a man wearing a green tunic and a strange hat walked in. Man was he hunky! He spotted Zelda and walked over to her. "Zelda," he said. "Where is Ganondorf?" 

I eyed a dark figure coming up the stairs out the door. I trembled in fear and just pointed. 

The man, who was named Link, must have noticed too because he took out a humongous sword. 

By this time Ganondorf had already come up the stairs. I noticed he didn't have a sword. 

"Oh man! I thought. "Link's gonna get killed before he even has a chance! I was wrong. 

It turned out that Link had some of his own magic up his sleeves. One was called Din's Fire or something like that.

Well anyway, Link defeated Ganondorf, but just as he was about to die, he performed one last spell that tore the whole castle down. We all escaped before we could get hurt, though.

When we got outside, we thought it was all over. We were terribly wrong.

Chapter 5

There, towering above us stood the huge, powerful, and really ugly monster: Ganon. I stood there gaping for a while like my friends until the monster grabbed Mina, looking like he was going to eat her.

I was really mad by this time. I wasn't going to let this big galoot eat one of my friends. I ran towards it and used my Thunder Dragon on it.

"Take that you big bully! Go pick on someone your own size!" I said as it let go of Mina, out of shock.

Mina plunged downward screaming, but we all caught her. "Thanks Sailor Jupiter. You're a real pal," she said.

"Nothing to it," I replied.

Well, the rest of the time we watched the battle. Link won, of course. We expected to be taken home right away, but Link said we had to go to this place called the Temple of Time. So we followed him there.

Chapter 6

When we got there, he took us to a room with a block of stone in the middle. "Now, each of you stand on a medallion, those circles on the floor," he said. We did.

When we were all standing on one, including Link, with Zelda in the middle, these strange looking six people appeared. I'll describe how they looked:  
1.She looked like a little girl with green hair.  
2.He looked like a strong stone statue hat talks.  
3.She looked like something off "The Little Mermaid."  
4.She looked like Xena, warrior Princess.  
5.She looked like a female Ganondorf. 

Anyway, they all circled around us and said something that sounded to me like: "We eat six sausages." Ami claims they were saying, "We are the six sages," and Rae thinks they said, "Eat at Joe's, they have good pancakes." Oh, well. The point is we got home and lived happily ever after. Not!

Chapter 7

It was just a few days after our experience in Hyrule that my friends and I were standing outside the burger place sipping on some milkshakes.

Just then, Ami pointed to the sky and said, "Look!"

We all looked up to see something that looked like a giant metal peach flying over us!

Then, some guy with blue hair in the shape of a pineapple and a little fat guy came up and urged, "Come with us! We have to save Odeo Castle!"

But then again, that's another story

**The End**


	2. Lita Kino Writes Again

****

**Lita Kino writes again**  
By: [Young Feldinaut, age 10] 

Chapter 1

I remember the time when I woke up in the Lylat System. It was all so strange. How I got there was all a blur. Still, I remember it all...

It's me, Lita Kino, again. I'm sure you remember my experience in Hyrule, the land of fairies, magic, and sausages. Well, I've found myself in another video game. The bad-guys just seem to like Tokyo.

Anyway, one day we were going to the store to pick up some things for Serena's mom. Ami looked up in the sky, and I heard her gasp, "Oh no! Not again!"

I too looked up in the sky and pretty much thought the same thing when I saw what she was looking at. It looked two hands and a monkey's head!

It apparently saw us and swooped down. We transformed and got ready for action. We didn't get to do much because he sucked us into his mouth, then spit us back up on the ground knocking at least me out. The last thing I remember hearing is something that sounded like a jet engine above me.

Chapter 2

The first things I was when I woke up were four animal faces looking down at me. They looked like a rabbit, fox, frog, and a falcon. "AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! It's alive!!!!!!!" they all screamed at once.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! I'm in a zoo!!!!!!" I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered a very angry Luna.

Serena looked confused. "Hey Luna, are you from this planet?" (All my friends had woken up also.)

"What planet?" I asked, confused as usual.

"This planet!" my friends shouted.

"It's called Corneria" answered the fox. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Fox McCloud. These are my friends Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad."

"You mean the frog right?" Raye asked.

The frog, um, toad looked irritated. "I'm not a frog, I'm a toad, stupid!"

I burst out laughing at Slippy's girlish tone of voice. I caught Luna glaring at me, so I stopped.

"Anyway," started an angry Fox. "It's all up to you and us, the Starfox Team, to save the Lylat System from the evil Andross who killed my dad, wreaked havoc on Corneria, tried to kill me, tried to kill Peppy, tried to kill Falco, tried to kill Slippy, tried to destroy the Great Fox, tried to... Peppy, did I miss anything?"

"No Fox."

"Great!"

"Argh!" screamed Falco. "Why can't you just tell them what they're supposed to do? Stupid!"

"Um, what are we supposed to do?" asked an obviously lost Mina.

Falco grinned. "We're going to teach you how to fly."

Chapter 3

We all stood there gaping. "You're gonna teach Sailor Moon how to fly?"

"Well sure we are!" replied Fox.

"Um, you don't know Sailor Moon..." I was interrupted in mid-sentence.

"Have faith young lady" assured Peppy. "All things are possible."

"Not with Serena!" I thought.

"Training begins tomorrow after we have a good night's sleep," continued the old hare.

Raye was annoyed. "What? It's only twelve o'clock noon you dumb bunny!" she said as Peppy's face turned bright red. Slippy calmed him down.

"That was mean!" Serena said.

"It was not!" replied Raye.

"Shut up!" yelled Ami. I started laughing because she turned pink and looked really mad. Ami usually doesn't look like that. I stopped when I noticed everyone staring. Oops.

"Anyway," Falco began. "You should try to rest anyway because you have a long day ahead."

"But it's twelve o'clock!" whined Serena.

"Oh shut up!" the rest of us said.

Fox thought for a while. He finally spoke up saying, "I know! They can stay in the break room until they get tired! That just means we get to sleep late! Better yet, let's stay up late! We can have a party! We..."

"Oh shut up!" the rest of us said.

Peppy looked frustrated. "You shouldn't have..."

"Oh shut up!" the rest of us said.

"But..." Slippy began.

"Oh shut up!"

"Oh shut up yourself!" I hollered. "I'm tired anyway."

"Me too," added Mina.

"Oh," started Peppy. "Did we mention we know your identities?"

Chapter 4

"WHAT?" we all screamed.

"That's right, we know who you are," said Falco. At that, Ami fainted. Stupid. It really wasn't that big of a deal. She must have forgotten about just about all of Queen Beryl's minions (they all had discovered our identities).

Luna tackled Fox and got him in a headlock. Strong cat. I saw Peppy, Falco, and Slippy coming to help him, so I ran over too. I knocked them all down with one swipe of my arm. A big fight broke out, but in the end I had Falco, Serena had Peppy, Mina had Slippy, and Luna still had Fox.

Luna started, "Now, who told you this?"

"Um, well this nice human girl named Hotaru..." blurted Fox.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "That darned Hotaru blabs everything!" Hotaru is also known as Sailor Uranus. I hate her guts. Of course, I used to like her, everyone did, until Sailor Universe came along and set us straight. I'll tell you more about her later.

Luna continued, "You will NOT tell anyone this, or else..."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

"Good."

"Now can we begin our training?" I asked.

Fox thought for a minute. He then said, "I guess we can't. We only have 4 arwings and the Great Fox."

Suddenly, I had the greatest idea. "Oh, Luna. Come here for a moment. I'd like to have a word with you..."

We (the Sailor Scouts) edged towards the Starfox crew. We were going to "relieve them of their duties."

Chapter 5

Fox seemed uneasy. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. We just laughed.

The Starfox team was down, but then came the matter of who was going to drive the Great Fox. I suggested Ami since she was so smart (she could figure out al the buttons). Mina thought Serena should go since she was less likely to damage something big. Raye agreed with her and Ami with me. It was all Serena's decision.

We all stared at her while waiting for her to make up her mind. She obviously couldn't handle it, because she then broke down in tears.

"Don't cry," Ami comforted. "I'll drive." With that we hopped into our vehicles.

I looked around the arwing. There were colored buttons and panels surrounding me on all sides. A suit that consisted of green pants, a jacket a belt, and a green shirt lay on the seat. Ami told us to put them on. We did.

After we got back into the arwings, Ami told us through the intercom how to work everything. It was then time to take off.

Chapter 6

We all pushed the launch button, and we were off. We flew right through Corneria, Sector Y, Aquas, Zoness, Sector Z, and Area 6 without a scratch. Now, we were heading for Venom.

The first part was easy enough, getting there. We just followed Ami in the Great Fox. Then came the tough part.

We finally reached Venom. I say finally because we couldn't stop and get out of our arwings. By this time, I really had to go, BAD.

Anyway, we flew around Venom for a while wondering what to do until Ami commanded, "Look at your radars!"

I looked down as asked and saw 4 red bleeps and 4 white bleeps on the screen. I had to wonder who the other 4 people were. Ami announced it was the Starfox team. All I have to say is that we were in deep crud.

My intercom switched on and Fox's face appeared. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Kino sitting in my arwing."

"Does that mean I'm wearing your clothes?" I asked with a smirk. "You sure look funny in those unmatching clothes. Is that the fashion police I hear?"

"You can shut up now, girlie."

"No one calls me that, dog breath. Prepare to face the wrath of Jupiter." As I said this, I did a backward loop and got behind Fox.

I shot and shot at him until finally he said, "Okay, okay! I give up! Let's work together instead of fighting like this."

"Fine by me, as long as you don't try anything funny," I replied. I announced this to everyone over the intercom.

Suddenly, a large metal door in the ground opened. We all went in despite Fox's encouraging us to let him, "Go it alone from here."

Inside, there were long, narrow corridors. We each took a different path, but ended up in the same place: in front of the ape-like head and hands of Andross.

I was shocked, but with Falco's cries of "Hold together!" we pulled it off.

Again, I was horrified to see 2 eyes and a brain emerge from Andross's deformed body, er head. After we had defeated them, there was a large explosion as Andross uttered his last cry: "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

For the next couple of minutes, we all only screamed.

Chapter 7

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice come from my intercom, "Follow me, scouts."

"Father?!" I heard Fox ask.

The voice came back. "Sorry to disappoint you, Fox. I am not your father."

With that, the other scouts and I recognized the voice. "UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!" we cried.

Sailor Universe replied, "It's about time you guys stopped screaming. Follow me." Later she added, "I just got back from training in Hyrule."

"Does that mean," Raye started, "that you were in Hyrule when we were?"

"Sure does, Raye." She smiled and added, "It's nice to see you all, especially you, Serena."

"You too, sis," replied Serena. (I'll tell you about that later.)

There was silence for a moment. Sailor Universe broke it saying, "Looks like this is the end of the line. See you on earth!"

"See ya!" we yelled as we were blasted out of the door in the ground.

Do you honestly think this is the end? Well you're wrong. There's still some more left to this story.

Chapter 8

After our victory against Andross, there was a long flight al the way back to Corneria were we were honored for our bravery and junk like that. After the ceremony, we were invited to the Great Fox to have a sort of victory party.

First of all, Serena ate all the food and got a huge stomach ache, so she kept whining. Second, Peppy got drunk and didn't come out of the bathroom for a long time and when he did come out he acted, well, drunk. Third, Fox blurted out his love for me thus a big fight broke out sending Fox tot he hospital. Lastly, Slippy "accidentally" pushed the red button on the Great Fox's control panel. Ami explained that when this button is pushed, the elevators lock up and so do the doors. We were trapped, or so we thought.

Just then, A bright white light appeared and we found ourselves standing in front of Sailor Universe along with the Starfox team, drunk and injured. WE are stuck with them to this very day.

So this, my friends, is truly...

**The End**, for now


	3. Introduction to the Universe

**

Introduction to the Universe

**  
By: [Young Feldinaut, age 11]

Chapter 1

I remember the day when Sailor Universe arrived. I remember it like yesterday, though it happened well over a year ago. I remember it all...

It's Lita Kino again. Who were you expecting, Serena? Anyway, remember when I said I would tell you more about Sailor Universe? Well, here it is. This is only a summary, for she has done a lot more than described in these chapters. Here goes.  
  
It all started when we were having a meeting at the temple shortly after defeating Queen Beryl (and after getting back our memories) when there was a knock on the door. Raye got up and opened the door. It was her grandpa who told her we had a visitor waiting for us outside a store in the mall. She had not given her name, so we figured it was the Negaverse, again. Wrong.

As we trekked to the mall, we had to wonder what this person was like. Raye and I thought it was a boy and the rest of the scouts thought it was a girl. We would find out soon enough.

Finally, we reached the mall, but decided not to confront the person until we had examined them. We peered through some fake plants at the outside of the store by which we were to meet the person. There, standing to the left of the door was a girl about our ages with blue eyes and brown hair in a ponytail a little lower than I put mine. She was wearing plain old jeans and a T-shirt, and she kept glancing at her watch as if she was very nervous. We decided she looked harmless enough, so we approached her.

To our surprise, she greeted us by, one by one, pointing to each of us and saying our names. I, myself, was too shocked to say anything, but heard Raye whispering something to Luna about bad feelings and the Negaverse.

"Okay," she began. "Where do I start?" Before we could answer the stranger continued. "I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lauren Tsukino. I know this is going to be a shock to you, but you have to know. Serena, I am your twin sister."

Yeah, I know. You're thinking, "WHAT?!" Well, that's exactly what Serena screamed.

"Yes, I know. It's pretty darned weird having someone you don't even know claiming they're your twin sister," Lauren replied.

Serena stammered, "I don't believe you! How can we be twins when we don't look the same?" As she said this, Ami and Lauren sighed as if they were science teachers talking to students who obviously didn't pay attention in class.

"There is such a thing as twins who aren't identical. It happens when [The birth cycle of fraternal twins was explained here in way too much detail for my tender age to have comprehended, which means I probably asked my mother to write a description for me. OH. MY. HORRORS.]--" Ami was interrupted by everyone else's impatient sighs. "I think you get the point, Serena."

"Yeah," started Serena, "but I still can't believe you! You just come out of nowhere and expect us to believe you?"

Lauren thought for a minute then said coolly, "You listen to a talking cat."

Chapter 2

Everyone was speechless. Luna broke this silence saying, "Why shouldn't we believe her? You DO listen to me."

"Well, okay," everyone said simultaneously.

"There is much more to tell you, but let's not talk about it in the mall. How about the temple?" asked Lauren. We were all so stunned she even knew about the temple that we couldn't disagree.  
  
Back in the temple, Lauren told us her story, which went something like this:

"It all started in the Silver Millenium. Queen Serenity, of course, had Serena and me but had to keep us in separate parts of the castle because of the law. I, the eldest (by a few mere minutes), as never to see my sister or my mother until I was 15 years of age when the royal judges judged us on who would be a better leader, as in leadership qualities, skill in battle plans, and strength. Until then I was to be told Queen Serenity found me on the streets, felt sorry for me, and took me in to live in the castle.

"I was very well aware that you, Serena, had an illness when you were about 3 years of age and would be somewhat weak for the rest of your life."

Serena cut into the story, obviously annoyed. "And who, may I ask, told you this?"

"Ah," Lauren began, "I also had a talking cat named Xavier, but the queen was not aware of that. Xavier would roam around the castle finding pieces of valuable information like this. We are very good friends."

The rest of us pointed out, "We ARE very good friends?" with that, an orange cat popped its head out of Lauren's shirt with a friendly "Hello!"

"So you listen to a talking cat too?" Mina pointed out.

"No," replied Lauren with a grin. "He listens to me."

"That's right!" added Xavier.

"Gee," thought Serena aloud. "I wish Luna would do that." Luna then lightly scratched Serena.[23] "OW!"

Lauren continued. "Anyway, I knew what was about to come, so I ran to see the Queen. No guards even tried to stop me.

I rushed into the throne room and heard the Queen gasp when she saw me. The guards shot at me, one bullet hit me in the left arm, but not even that pain could stop me. The Queen finally recognized her oldest daughter, commanded the guards to stop shooting, and then cried, feeling that she should take the blame for my arm. I, myself, was pretty irritated that she didn't even apologize for lying to me all those years."

Luna added, "Yes, yes! I remember it all now! And then..."

Lauren interrupted saying, "Excuse me Luna, but can I tell the story for myself?"

"Yes, please go ahead."

"I said to the Queen, 'Please, oh Queen, do not let me be judged, but give my sister, Serena, control over the Moon Kingdom.' Then she said to me, 'My daughter, you have shown great amounts of bravery and courage this very day. You shall be greatly rewarded for this.' I refused but she insisted that I take the Moon Kingdom for myself and not for Serena. I again refused, but the queens of all the other planets offered me their kingdoms. I turned them all down.

"Finally, Sailor Pluto sent a message reading, 'Now that the young princess knows her true self, let her come and stay with me, and do not tell the other princess, Serena, about this.' The Queen agreed to this, but her last words to me were, 'I will see you again some day, Queen of the Universe.' My last words to her were 'No! You can't give that to me! I'm not worthy..." but as you know, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed the very next day."

"So you know Sailor Pluto?" asked Raye.

"Yes, very well. So far, she is the only human friend I have," answered Lauren, looking up at the ceiling, as if trying to see Pluto that instant.

"What does she look like?" I asked, wanting to know more about this new Sailor Scout.

Lauren's only response was, "You'll find out in time, in time."

Chapter 3

We sat there in silence for a moment, looking up at the ceiling like Lauren, soaking in the story like a sponge soaks up water. After a while Raye said, "Lauren, you know how you said you only have 1 human friend? Not anymore." We all nodded in agreement.  
  
For about 15 minutes we all sat there in our own little world thinking about the story that was just told. Even Lauren was thinking, though she was the one who told the story. Mina interrupted our thoughts saying, "Gee, I never liked the government, but compared to the Silver Millenium, it hardly seems real!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," agreed Raye. "All those laws and rules, but they were a lot stricter during the Silver Millenium. I had no idea, but then again, Queen Serenity was probably to embarrassed to tell us."

Ami added, "I couldn't stand not seeing my parents for 15 years."

I was a little irritated. "I wouldn't know." Ami apologized, and I said it was okay. After all, it wasn't her fault my parents died in a freak plane crash.

Anyway, the conversation went on like this for about half an hour until Ami announced she had to go study for a math exam that Serena and I forgot about. It reminded us that we were going to ask Lauren where she went to school, so we did. She said she didn't go to school, so she decided that since school was almost over, she would start high school with us.

That was the beginning of Lauren's lifetime with us.

Chapter 4

That summer, we defeated Wise Man's army of not-so-bad people. There was one battle I particularly remember. I believe it was the first battle against Rubius and the Four Sisters, you know the one where nobody won and Renee found out our identities (the little brat).

Sailor Universe was nowhere in site while we all battled the designated sister. Suddenly, Rubius hurled an attack at Serena and, out of nowhere Sailor Universe came, launched an attack, missed, and got hit by Rubius' attack.

After the battle, we all rushed over to the fallen Lauren who said, "Remember my dying words..." but then collapsed in my arms. We rushed her to the hospital, now de-transformed, and waited patiently outside, thinking our beloved friend was dead. We were wrong.

The next half-hour was painful, wondering what happened and if she really was dead. To our surprise, she met us in the lobby looking healthier than ever. We were so relieved to see her up and going like her normal self again that we went to the 24-hour burger joint and ate like no tomorrow. Unfortunately, there was a tomorrow and we all had really bad stomach aches until then.

Later, we joked about what really happened. What happened was that Lauren was just really stunned when the energy hit her, she thought she was going to die. She described it as being light-headed and really dizzy. When we thought she died, she really fainted. They kept her in the hospital so long because they were taking x-rays to make sure the radiation didn't effect her.

The thing we thought was funniest is how she didn't even get to finish her "dying" words. Lauren thought that was pretty funny and thought she couldn't have possibly done anything dumber. She told us that she didn't even know what she was going to say, she was just trying to make a "lasting impression."

We still talk about that battle to this very day.

Chapter 5

One thing I want to point out about Lauren is that she is usually quiet and tries to stay calm. If something really, really gets her angry, thought, she'll track that person down and give them what they deserve. What I mean by she gives them what they deserve is that she might give them a long lecture or if the case is bad enough, she will actually beat them up, good. Let me tell you about one of those times.

This one takes place after we had met Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn. [Uh... If you don't know about the thing between Uranus and Neptune, never you mind!]

Sailor Uranus (Hotaru) was riding along in her motorcycle one day. Everything was all fine and dandy for her. We (the Inner Scouts) happened to be going to get ice cream as we always did on Saturday at 7 p.m. Hotaru knew that because she had come with us before.

Well, she happened to be speeding down the road we were currently trying to cross. Xavier looked left and right, said it was safe to cross, got in the middle of the road then stopped because he saw Hotaru's motorcycle coming right at him at about 55 m.p.h. He couldn't move if he tried. Hotaru didn't bother stopping to let poor Xavier cross the road. We just sat there in horror as Hotaru's motorcycle ran across Xavier and kept going. She didn't even bother to stop and help or apologize for that matter.

The fist thing Lauren did was run across the street, picking Xavier up on the way. We ran after her. We stopped on the sidewalk and checked Xavier's heart beat. It was fine, but Xavier wasn't. We ran him down to the nearest vet and they fixed him up for free since it was an emergency.

Lauren was happy Xavier was up and running, but she seemed to have something else on her mind. She told us later that the scene was flashing through her head over and over. Serena said she couldn't sleep that night either.

The next morning, we couldn't get a word out of her. We kept trying to talk to her so we didn't notice we had followed her to the place Hotaru likes to hang out.

When we approached her she asked, "Hey guys. What's up?" We stood back at this point as Lauren stepped toward her.

Lauren answered, "You ran over my cat and obviously don't care. That's what's up!"

"You shouldn't have let him get in front of me!"

"Haven't you heard that pedestrians have the right of way?"

"Oh get a life!"

"Oh get a brain! You must be the dumbest person I've ever met! Not to mention the sickest! You have a pretty sick mind to run over a poor, helpless cat! You disgust me, Scum of the Universe!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you Scum of the Universe! You got a problem with that, Miss Scum?"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"If you are."

"I'll take you on with one hand behind my back."

"You're just a sorry excuse for a coward." With that, the 2 feuding scouts transformed.[53]

The battle didn't last for very long. Uranus used something really stupid, I don't remember what. The thing I remember is when Sailor Neptune transformed and tried to help Uranus. [Lauren ridicules Sailor Neptune, devastating her forever.] They never said another word to Lauren.

The thing I remember about how Lauren fought was that she didn't use any of her moves. She only used hand-to-hand combat. I thought that was pretty smart because any of her moves could easily destroy the strongest of people. You must be wondering why she didn't destroy all of Wise Man's people when they appeared. She wanted to see if we could do it ourselves. That is one of the reasons I admire her.

Chapter 6

Lauren believes in hard work and training, so she is often gone for long periods of time too others countries and dimensions. You can understand, then, why we're always so happy to see her. We usually spend hours just talking to her. In doing so, we've learned a lot about her past and present life and her hobbies and stuff like that. This chapter is just a list of stuff like that.

Name: Lauren Tsukino  
Birthday: June 30  
Blood Type: O  
Favorite Color: Black  
Favorite Food: Ice Cream  
Favorite Animal: Cat (Xavier)  
Favorite Subject: English  
Least Favorite Subject: Chorus  
Likes: Being with friends, karate  
Dislikes: Singing, boys  
Strong Points: Very sensible, thinks of others before herself  
Weak Points: Sometimes lets her temper get out of control  
Quote: "You'll find out soon enough."

If you know Serena pretty well, like I do, then you'd notice she and Lauren have a lot in common. Such things are birthday, blood type, favorite food, and they like to be with friends. It just tells you how much twins have in common.

Chapter 7

You might be wondering, from looking at the chart above, why in the world Lauren doesn't like boys. At first, I also wondered this. I honestly thought she must be crazy. How could anyone not like them? There is always an answer to everything, and I will tell you the answer to this question.

Remember I told you that Lauren likes to go to other dimensions and train? Well, once she accidentally went into the future instead. It happened to be in the Universal Castle where she will live in the future. There she saw her future self fighting with a man known as Universe Knight. She hid in the bushes in the garden they were standing in and tuned in on the conversation.

"No, I will not let you take over the other planets for yourself!" her future self argued. "My friends live there, and I will not let you hurt them!"

The man disagreed, "I don't care about your puny friends! Don't you want to control the Universe?"

"No, not with an evil man like you or anyone at that. Aren't you content just being the overseer of all that goes on?"

"No! I must rule it all! The foolish Kings and Queens of the other planets don't know how to rule! I do, so I feel I must take them over."

"Well I don't, Scum of the Universe!" That sounded familiar. "You're nothing but a power hungry fool with no respect for women or for anyone else!" With that, she knocked the man over.

Universe Knight looked really mad now. "Say good-bye to your kingdom forever!" With that, he grabbed a nearby torch and set the castle to flames.

Lauren could take no more. As she transported out of the future, she heard herself screaming, "No!"

To this day, she dislikes boys. She is afraid that if she falls in love, that person may be the future Universe Knight.

Chapter 8

Before I sum this up, there is one more thing about Lauren I want to point out: how many friends she has.

When we first met her, she said she only had 2 friends, Xavier and Sailor Pluto. Now she has many more than she could have imagined. Why? Because, despite what she thinks, Lauren is a very nice person and a good friend. Most people can't help but notice this and find they have a new friend.

I've lost count of how many people we've met, but Lauren has found a friend in almost every one of them. I guess you could say she has a Universe of friends.

Well, maybe all this didn't make sense to you, but the thing I was trying to point out is what an impact she has had on each of the Sailor Scout's lives. She has been a friend and a sister to Serena. She has been someone we could trust to the rest of us. She always comes to the rescue when needed. To Uranus and Neptune, well, you can figure that out for yourself.

I hope you enjoyed the life story of my good friend, Lauren Tsukino.


	4. Not My Problem

_When I first decided to get myself an account, so many many years ago, I didn't actually have anything to put up on it. Being the impatient kid that I was, I decided to write this little piece in about half an hour to post to my new account. It's obviously a rushed job, very incomplete and plotless, and Makoto is out of character. Also, I was completely unfamiliar with the Japanese monetary system, so that part dealing with yen is painfully inaccurate. So much for research!

* * *

_

**Not My Problem**  
By Shizu

Author's Notes: This is my first work for (and a VERY short one at that), so don't expect it to be any good. I had to write SOMETHING so my penname would at least show up somewhere... Expect more from me later. I have several projects I'm working on.

I sigh. An exhausting day at school again. Several hard tests and quizzes… At least my friends are there to cheer me up. Even so, I find it harder and harder each day to juggle the life of an average high school student and my role as an upholder of peace and justice, and so on and so forth. Right now, all I want is to be home, alone. Like before. Like…normal.

I come to an intersection. I decide to take the shorter way home and to run a few errands on the way. The grocery store is the first.

A man slips by the cashiers unnoticed with a bulging sack. Those idiots. Are they blind? I begin to follow him, but hesitate. They have security cameras. They'll catch him later. You can't stop every crime. Just let it go. I take the bag of groceries I just paid for and continue on my way.

While I'm in line at the video rental store, I watch a woman pay her fines. The employee accidentally gives her 300 yen more than what she should have received in change. I wait for the guilt to reach the woman as she counts the money. When she reaches the door, I almost say something to the man at the counter, but change my mind. Some people just aren't honest. You can't help that. There are a lot more people like her. Just forget it ever happened. I check out a few DVD's and leave.

I walk up the stairs leading to the second floor. I regret choosing apartment 201 because I have to walk all the way to the end of the hall to get to it. I could take the other flight of stairs, but tonight, I just want to get home and take the closest one.

I hear shouting as I near number 215. The husband must have been out drinking again…I overheard his wife talking about it to Komatsu-san at the front desk. It seems he's also abusive when he's sober…

"How many times do I have to tell you, woman?!?!" I hear shattering glass and a scream. It frightens me to know I'm not supposed to be hearing this. Maybe I should just be on my way…

"Please! Put that down…!" then more screaming and sobbing and shouting. I pause at the door for several seconds. Should I help her? No…it's none of my business! She should call one of those hotlines. She needs to be asking somebody for help…but isn't that my job? To help people? No, Sailorjupiter's job is to defeat monsters, not abusive husbands. He could be a monster, to some degree, but he's still a human. Not even the sailor senshi could defeat every evil human, because we're all evil.

I listen for a moment longer. There's just crying now. I want to comfort her. I want her to know that I was a witness. I want to tear that man apart. But I can't.

It's _her_ life. It's _her_ husband. It's not my job to interfere.

It's not my problem.


	5. Average Part 3

_With the addition of this story to the _Bad Fiction_ collection, it becomes a story within a story within a story. A bit of history... This is the one remaining chapter in a Sailor Moon fanfiction parody that I wrote. (I don't really know what happened to the other four, but I've looked for them to no avail.) The first set of author's notes are from me, under my old pen name. The second set are Setsuna's, and any below that are hers too. The whole parody was that I made Setsuna into one of those awful fiction writers that I'm parodying. Uh, if that makes any sense. _

_The much-overused Sailor Sun is named Mary Sue, who is obviously a parody of a "Mary Sue" character. The only-a-little-less-overused Sailor Earth is Terra. For some reason, I made her not very perfect at all, which makes no sense since this is supposed to be a parody of bad Sailor Moon fanfiction. There had been running gags in each chapter about Yaten having a girlfriend and Taiki not having one, which is why those things are harped upon so much. Another running gag was ending each chapter with those same few paragraphs, only changed around slightly. In hindsight, I don't really understand my logic in doing that, but whatever. _

_The reason I am adding this to _Bad Fiction_ is because Sailor Moon parodies were incredibly overdone at the time I was writing it, and they still are. Plus, it's not even a decent or funny parody. _

_Okay, the notes are done, and the story begins now...

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is Naoko Takeuchi's. However, I thought up this idea myself. If someone else thought of it first, I did not copy off of him or her.

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews. I'd feel really bad letting you down, so here's a chapter for all of you who are still waiting (and for whoever has me on AuthorAlert...). I've included "Neo Starlights" in this chapter. Although the "Neo" part isn't used so much for the Starlights' children, I've seen the "Sailorstarverber" thing used all over the place. As for the senshi names I chose for them, I used these because I have seen them used much more often than others.

**Average**  
By Shizu

Setsuna still had too much time on her hands, and so the horror continued…

**A New Enemy**  
By: TheRealSailorpluto   
Non-Disclaimer: Everyone was thrilled when I told them I was writing a story about them, so they all gave me permission to use their names. Haruka still might be a little mad at me, though… 

Chapter Three: The Neo Starlights Make the Scene!

Everyone was at the arcade. Motoki gave Mary Sue a token so she could play House of the Dead 2. Everyone thought it was cool when Mary Sue beat the game on just one credit even thought it was for mature players only. After all, Mary Sue was much more mature than any of them.

Just then, three children about Hotaru's age who looked a lot like the Three Lights came in. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki thought they looked familiar. They sat at a nearby table and stared. Terra got scared. Mary Sue laughed at her because she was afraid of some kids but Mary Sue could kill zombies. Everyone laughed and called Terra stupid. Then Terra started to cry because she knew Mary Sue was right. Usagi thought she was jealous of Mary Sue. Mary Sue agreed. Everyone else agreed too. Terra cried some more.

For a few weeks the kids followed the Three Lights around. Taiki was afraid of them. Seiya told Taiki to be brave like Mary Sue. Everyone applauded at the sound of Mary Sue's name. Then Taiki said he would be braver if he had a girlfriend. Yaten laughed at him because Rei was his girlfriend.

Then they walked through an alley. The kids came up to them and said, "We are your children from the future." Seiya looked shocked. Yaten didn't believe it. Taiki was confused. "We will prove it to you" they said. Then they took out their transformation wands (A/N: They looked a lot like the Starlights' wands.).

"Breaker Star Power," said the one that looked like Seiya.

"Crusher Star Power," said the one that looked like Yaten.

"Destroyer Star Power," said the one that looked like Taiki.

They said, "We are the Neo Sailor Starlights. Stage on," at the same time. Their uniforms were boring compared to Sailor Sun's. (A/N: Again, I don't want to bore you with details.)

The Three Lights were amazed. "The future is dark and scary," said Sailor Star Breaker. "We have to prevent that future from happening." The Three Lights agreed.

Just then somebody screamed. It was Naru. The Starlights and the Neo Starlights called the rest of the senshi. Then they all transformed. The Neo Starlights were amazed at Mary Sue's transformation. They wanted to be just like her. The youma agreed.

Then the youma said, "Yes. Yes. I will drain this girl of her energy to power my master. Then she can take over the world."

"Who is your master?" asked Sailor Earth. Sailor Sun told her to shut up.

"Who is your master?" asked Sailor Sun. The youma said her master's name was the Dark Queen. Sailor Earth said they already knew that. Sailor Sun said they didn't. Everyone believed Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun was about to ask the youma another question, but she died just by being around Sailor Sun. Everyone was amazed.

Then Sailorstarhealer said, "Sailormars, I do not want you to be my girlfriend anymore." Then Sailormars ran off and cried.

Then the sky became dark. A dark hole opened in the dark sky with dark clouds in it. Then the dark voice of the Dark Queen came and said darkly, "I will rule this world and its dark skies with my dark power. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Then the dark hole went away into the darkness of the sky, darkly.

The Neo Starlights said that the Dark Queen was the ruler in the dark and scary future. Sailor Sun said that she would not let the future be dark and scary because she was Sailor Sun and her job was to light up the world. Everyone thought what Sailor Sun said was beautiful.

Then they all de-transformed and went back to the arcade. They took Naru too because she was all better.

Terra looked depressed. Mary Sue said, "Cheer up, or I will be angry, idiot." Terra cheered up because she didn't want to make Mary Sue angry. Everyone thought it was nice of Mary Sue to cheer Terra up.

Yaten didn't know who Naru was. "Will you be my girlfriend, girl who got attacked by a youma today?" asked Yaten.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, young pop star with whitish hair," answered Naru.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Makoto?" asked Taiki.

"No, I will not be your girlfriend, freak," answered Makoto. Taiki was depressed. Everyone laughed but Mary Sue and Taiki. Then Mary Sue laughed. Taiki only laughed because Mary Sue laughed. Everyone liked Mary Sue.

To be continued...


	6. The Power of My Inner Spirit

Bad Fiction _Notes: This is the most embarassing story in this collection to me because it is a mishmash of the good and bad. I wrote it at a time when my interest in the series involved was either waning or dead. The pacing reveals that I was much more interested in the villain, my original character, who is very poorly thought out and developed. This story's collapse was inevitable, as it had neither a structure nor a heart to stand on. Perhaps you'll be able to see why it has been my last try at fanfiction, nearly five years ago. _

Though it was originally posted in chapters, it is still of short story length, so I feel it is safe to leave it in this form. The authors notes that follow are the original from this story. 

**The Power of My Inner Spirit**  
By Shizu

Disclaimer: I own neither Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon nor Dragonball (including Dragonball Zeto and Dragonball Grand Tour). They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Akira Toriyama, for those who are not aware...but if you aren't, why are you reading this? Any other products, characters, and ideas belong to their respective owners, although I can't see why they'd mind the free advertising I'm giving them. In fact, not a whole lot of this story DOES, in actuality, belong to me...my cousin (I'm writing this for her, by the way) supplied me with the general plot and commanded me to get cracking...so not even the plot is mine. I do, however, own some of the concepts and even, perhaps, uncharacteristic attitudes...although that's not a good thing, I ask that you do not take them without my permission (man, that sounds lame, but it's the only thing I have left to grasp onto!). I'll most likely be happy to let you borrow from me. Just remember it was my genius in the first place...

A/N: I really got fed up with all the -san and -chan and -sama, so they just disappear somewhere in the middle of the story. Sorry about that, but I just couldn't keep up! Also, there is next to no action/importance until chapter five, just to let you know.

**Chapter 1**

**

Rei

**  
I can feel it. It's that the feeling I get when something evil is on its way. I've experienced this many times, being a sailor soldier, but never like this. It's so strong, so incredibly strong, and yet so...distant.

I know they can feel it too.

I know she can feel it better than all of us.

**

Usagi

**  
I hate this! When I'm like this, I can concentrate even less than normal in school...and that's definitely a bad thing. It's not unlike a paper cut, really. The feeling keeps bugging you and bugging you until you put a bandage on it...so to speak. In any case, I'm sure everyone else feels it too.

On my way down the hall, I know I'm right.

"Usagi-chan, meeting at my place, alright?" beams Mako-chan, who whacks me a bit harder than I'm sure she wanted to on the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Hm? Maybe you should have that looked at..." Then we continue on our way.

**

Makoto

**  
It's a few minutes before the meeting is supposed to begin, but we'll probably have to wait a while after that for Usagi-chan to catch up. I can't blame her though...if it weren't at my apartment, I'd be there a half-minute ahead of her.

It's nice to have it here for a change. As anyone can imagine, its hard to live on your own, trying to make ends meet, not to mention the constant loneliness. Nobody to talk to but yourself, and nobody at all to listen. I'm still living off my parents' insurance money, but I'm sure I'll use it all to pay for credit cards or something stupid like that. Then I'll have to get a job, but I won't be able to find one because I flunked school...All the possibilities are cruddy...

It is nice to have people around, though, or at least friends who are free when you call them. Heck, most of my friends don't even have phones. Take the Starlights. Yes, operator, I'd like to place a direct call to the planet Kinmoku, you know, the one halfway across the galaxy that you don't know exists. Do they even have phones there? Earth is so rural. They probably have teleporters or something so you can talk to the person face to face. Then there's Galaxia-sama. She's such an interesting person and really nice too, but I'm afraid to reach her by communicator. It probably takes so much power to get wherever she happens to be at the time that you get cancer from the radiation or something odd like that...It's too bad, though. She offered to teach me a few physical attacks the last time she was down here, but the style she uses is sword fighting...I haven't told anyone that I've taken an interest in it yet. Everyone but Usagi-chan would laugh at least a little bit.

There's the door. It must be Rei-chan, since...well that's just the order they come. I open the door to find out I'm right. She immediately begins with the usual greeting.

"Mako-chan, I've been having this-"

"Strange feeling," I finish. "We're all having it. Why do you think I called the meeting? Besides, that always seems to be the scenario."

"I agree...Everyone else should be coming soon."

I shrug, my way of asking her in. She's right, unless something different is going to happen...Then again, having a meeting about something other than school and boys hasn't been a normal occurrence since before Usagi-chan's wedding.

She sits at my small, four-person table, and I serve her my latest dessert dish. I don't sit yet since Ami should be here soon...

"Haruka-tachi couldn't make it. They're probably on vacation or taking a motorcycle ride on the beach or..." My voice fades as I think of the many possibilities.

"Longing for the life of the rich, talented, and those fortunate enough to be legendary so they can hang around at their house?"

"Oh yeah. You know, my parents left me a ton of money when they passed away, but now I regret moving out of my relatives' house...I could have saved so much that way."

"Yeah, rent can kill. Ask Yuuichiro." She grins in a slightly evil way when she says the last sentence.

There's the door again. No more time for small talk when there are geniuses in your midst...

**

Ami

**  
I should be studying. I could have at least taken a book to read. No, this time it's different. I know it. I can feel it.

"Ami-chan! Wait up!" I hear Minako-chan's perky voice and am positive it's not a normal day. Caught up to me on the way to a meeting? Possible, but not probable. Certainly not probable.

"Minako-chan, did you leave early or are you one of those track superstars?"

She laughs at the very thought. "You know me better than that!"

I sigh. "What'd you do then, a super jump?"

"No, silly, I 'borrowed' some kid's bike!" That's rather shocking...the upholder of peace and justice, the original sailor senshi, Sailor V discussing her feat of thievery. "I trashed it back there...something wrong?"

"Um...no, nothing at all..."

"Hey, it was a piece of junk on flat tires!" I try my hardest to ignore that last statement.

"Here's the stairs, Minako-chan."

"Why don't we take the elevator?"

"Minako-chan, Mako-chan's apartment is on the second floor."

"Yeah, right..."

**

Minako

**  
I'm so proud of myself! I beat Ami-chan to Mako-chan's place! I even touched the door before she did!

"I beat Ami-chan! I beat Ami-chan!" I have the feeling the others are pretty annoyed with my parading around my feat...Mako-chan is giving me the you're-so-crazy, raised eyebrow look. I still beat her.

"Well, Minako-chan, that certainly wasn't...er...expected of you." Mako-chan says, still giving me the look. I hope I still get dessert. It looks so good...some chocolate cake type thing with some sort of whipped cream on top...

Rei-chan moves the cake to the table, getting my attention. "Mako-chan was thinking we might give Galaxia-sama a call."

"Ah, we don't have to...Ami-chan can probably track it." Mako-chan has a weird obsession with sword fighting now. I give Galaxia-sama all the credit. She thinks we don't notice her flipping through the samurai sections of the ancient history books in the library when Ami-chan drags us along. That's kind of funny.

Mako-chan acts funny like that, sometimes. She says she calls us a lot, but I'm always on the Internet, so I don't get any calls. I keep asking her why she doesn't have a computer, and she says she can't afford one. I know she's really loaded. Or at least I think she is. I'm pretty sure she is.

"...but I couldn't pinpoint a position anywhere in this galaxy." It seems Ami-chan couldn't find the source, so they called Galaxia-sama. "I never really believed in different dimensions, but perhaps one exists. Ami-san...you're brilliant. You figure it out."

Ami-chan grins at the complement. "Yes ma'am. I'll try my hardest." They tune out. Then she gets the brilliant-idea-coming-on look. This can't be good. She puts a lot of technical stuff over in the living room by Mako-chan's big screen TV (that's how I know she's loaded...that and the surround-sound). This may take a while...

**

Usagi

**  
They left me. I can't believe it, but they did. Maybe for ice cream, or maybe to the video rental store judging by all the stuff around Mako-chan's big screen.

Then it hits me. That television is where all the evil is coming from! I transform into Eternal Sailormoon.

"SILVER MOON!" I begin to yell the attack phrase. "CRYSTAL POWER...KISS!"

Then there's a huge explosion. Why, I don't know. I thought that only happened when the television was on and you blew it up...

Looking at all the lights, all the colors swirling around...it's so peaceful.

I must be dead.

**

Chapter 2

**

**Eternal Sailormoon**  
I wake up expecting to be in the clouds or see angels. Man, am I off the mark.

"Let me guess," I say out loud to myself. "I've landed in Dragonball Zeto."

**

Super Sailormars

**  
"Who in heck are they!" I bolt to my feet, startled by the sudden outcry. Much to my surprise, I find myself face to face with a handsome guy about my age with black, spiky hair. Wait a second, spiky hair? Don't people only have spiky hair inoh no.

"Crap! We're in another dimension on TV!" whines Mercury.

"Digital cable!" I could see Jupiter's correction coming. Time Warner is her pride and joy! "And it's a big screen, thanks so much!"

I turn my attention back to the guy, and it appears everyone else has too. Our simultaneous cries of, "Man, he's HOT!" verify that. He backs up. I don't blame him!

"Whoabeautiful women falling out of the skyis this a dream?"

"Let's hope not, cutie." At times like this, Mercury really makes you wonder It's normal for the rest of us. Jupiter is drooling, Venus has hearts in her eyes, I'm being myself (sort of), but Mercury can be downright scary sometimes. Often, actually.

Suddenly, Venus shoots off into speech like a rocket, "Oh! We must be on Slayers! It just went into reruns! Where's Gourry? I love Gourry!"

Jupiter adds, "Lina Inverse is my hero! You! You must be just a common background character! Have you met them, I mean, the main characters?" The guy just stares, grabs me by the wrist, and runs.

"Whoa, Dad! You've got to see this!"

**

Gohan

**  
"Dad! Dad! Pretty girls just fell out of the sky! I swear it! I saw it with my own eyes! Here's one!" I'm talking so fast, Dad will probably have to ask me to repeat it. If only he was around Where is he anyway?

"Gohan! Unhand that young woman right now!" Oh, great! Just the person I wanted to see

"Yes, Mom." I let go of the girl for fear of punishment.

"You can go to your room for the rest of the day! Treating a lady in such a way I'll talk to you later!" I do as my mother says againshe actually took it easy on me this time.

Back in my room, my eyes follow the ceiling fan around as I lie on my bed. I think of the girls again. None of them are less than gorgeous, but the one in redWOW! She reminds me a lot of Videl

**

Super Sailorjupiter

**  
I'm so excited! I want to meet Lina Inverse really bad! Maybe this background character knows where we can find her

"Please excuse my son's rudeness," pardons the apron-clad woman in front of us. "My name is Son Chichi. Why don't you all sit down and have some tea? Then we can talk about what happened."

"Yes ma'am, it would be our pleasure," responds Mercury, the only one of us with the brains to thank the hostess. Right now, I'm too excited. We all take a seat at the huge table. "How many people live here, anyway, ma'am?"

"Oh, only four, but we have company over a lot and the men are always off fighting" Chichi-san sighs. She must be so lonely all the time. All she has to do is cook and clean Hey, cook? That's a lot like me!

"Son-san, would you like me to help with anything?" I ask, surprising myself with the sudden pity I take on this woman.

She smiles. "That would be nice, thank you. What's your name?"

"Super Sailorjupiter, technically," I laugh, "but you can just call me Jupiter."

**

Chapter 3

**

Super Sailorvenus  
What a perfect day! Tea and Jupiter's cooking twice! This other "dimension" must be heaven. Or Slayers. I can't wait to see that hottie Gourry or even Zelgadis.

"So, you're the sailor senshi from that television show, and you've been transported here? We're really living in an anime?" It seems Chichi-san and I are both confused by this mess. I'll bet Mercury is the only one who really gets it. "I think I'll call Bulma-chan overshe's a genius, after all." Oh, no! Not another one!

In a matter of minutes, a blue-haired lady comes busting through the door. She looks us over from head to high-heeled shoe, then freaks out. "WHOA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! YOU GUYS ARE MY IDOLS!" This lady is scaring me already and she's only been here for less than a minute! Mars runs out of the kitchen and down the hall, Mercury locks herself in the pantry, I leap up onto a high cabinet, and Jupiter hides behind Chichi-san.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please get her away from me!" we all shout. Luckily for us, the woman is stuck deciding which on she should go after. Jupiter seems to be the closest victim.

"Chichi-chan! MOVE IT!" the crazy woman yells as she charges her friend. Chichi-chan fails to move causing she and Jupiter to get smooshed. For some crazy reason, I hop off the cabinet and start to rummage around in it. It must be because I'm sugar-high. I find what I'm looking for: a big, shiny pan. I sneak up behind the crazed lady and bash her on the head, and she crumples to the floor.

Everyone slowly comes out of their hiding places. They look at the woman, then at me. Uh oh

**

Super Sailormars

**  
"Venus! You're DEAD!" The blonde runs in terror ahead of me. How dare she knock out the genius woman, our only chance of escaping this world!

"Mars! I can explain, really!"

"I'D LIKE TO HEAR THAT!"

"Mercury is a genius too! Mercury! HELP!" I stop the chase. She has a point. If Mercury got us here, why couldn't she just do the same thing to get us back?

"Okay. You're right. I guess you're off the hook now." Venus runs off down the hall at my dismissal.

Mercury comments, "The supplies weren't all that hard to get. They were just your everyday household items."

"Hold it, guys," Jupiter interrupts. "I thought we were here for a purpose. The sense of evil, remember?" She then turns to Chichi-san. "Son-san, didn't you say something about the men always fighting?"

She nods. "Yes, they're just preparing for another big fight now. I'm worried about them They say they might not be strong enough this time" Her saddened voice trails off. There is silence, it seems, until I suddenly remember who we are.

"We're warriors. While we're here, we wouldn't mind helping out."

Chichi-san's face brightens. "Do you really mean that?"

Jupiter steps forward now. "Yes, ma'am! That's what we came here for! All in favor" She puts down her hand. I place mine on hers. Mercury does the same as does Venus, returning from the living room. "Then it's settled!"

Chichi-san looks overjoyed. "Gohan! Come here!"

**

Gohan

**  
It's good to be out of my room. I'm in there so often now, I've run out of things to do. Now, I'm on my way to see Mom and, hopefully, the girls.

"Girls, let me more formally introduce you to my son, Gohan. Gohan, these ladies are the sailor senshi."

"I'm Mercury, nice to meet you," the one in blue says as she shakes my hand.

"Venus! I'm honored," the perky one in orange and blue nearly shouts in my ear.

The green and pink girl gives me a mock salute. "Hey, I'm Jupiter."

Then, the girl in red steps forward. "And I'm Mars. It's a pleasure."

I nod. "It certainly is! You're very attractive" Mars gives me the coldest glare I've ever seen. "All of you, that is." That seems to satisfy all of them.

Mom continues, "In any case, Gohan, you may have seen these girls on television." I nod. I remember seeing some girls like these a long time ago. "If you can believe it, we're the ones on TV in their dimension."

I'm astonished! I'm on TV! How cool is that?

Mercury, I think, steps up. "If you remember anything about our show, you'll know we're the pretty, sailor-suited warriors and all that. Your mother here told us that you were getting ready for a battle and, well, we'd like to assist you. May we?"

Again, I'm amazed! These girls really are a dream come true! "Wow! I don't see why not! I'll go talk to the others!" I rush out the back door as fast as I can. Wait until the guys hear about this!

**

Chapter 4

**

Goku  
"Ah! Watch it!" shouts my son, Gohan, as he is almost hit by a ki blast.

"Sorry!" a laugh, taking a quick break from the intense training I've been giving Piccolo. I notice four girls in strange uniforms. "Who are they?"

It's my son's turn to look embarrassed. "These girls just, ah, appeared." I give him a look of question. "Really! Ask mom." I make a mental note to do so. "In any case, they're warriors"

Piccolo looks at me, and I in turn give him a strange look. All at once, we burst out laughing. "Those schoolgirls! HAHA!" They don't appear to be as amused as we are.

"Okay, okay, girls," I bargain, holding back laughs, "why don't you prove it to us?" They nod in agreement. "So, which one of you girls will go first?"

The one in blue steps forward. "I believe we should introduce ourselves first, if you men don't mind." I think I've been insultedbut I'm not quite sure. "I'm Sailormercury, and this is Mars, Jupiter, and Venus." She points to each. "Our leader is Sailormoon, but we seem to have lost her somewhere along the line" she sighs, "so what you see is a mere reflection of our true power, I'm sad to say."

"You're on. I'll take you ladies," offers Piccolo as he flies forward. "All of you."

Jupiter cracks her knuckles, Mercury grins devilishly, Mars shrugs her shoulders, and Venus gives us a really goofy grin They look pretty confident to me.

**

Piccolo

**  
"Wait!" I stop rushing at the schoolgirls in sailor uniforms. Who's interrupting this time? None other than Kururin.

"Hey, Goku! Piccolo! Wait up! I heard the whole thingI want to see these gorgeous ladies in action too" the short, bald-headed man pants, nearly out of breath.

"Yeah, me too!" chimes in Yamucha.

"Don't leave me out!" Before I know it, I am surrounded byidiots. Love-struck idiots, that is. Otherwise, I suppose they aren't so bad

"Very well!" I interrupt. "I'll share them with you!" There is a roar of laughter. It must have been something I said.

Then a thought strikes me. "Well, this isn't going to work! There are four of them and five of us! One of us will have to sit out, and it's not going to be me!"

"Me neither!" shouts everyone except Goku. He's a bit slow today.

"Sorry, Dad! Looks like you're out for today," comforts Gohan. Goku just looks irritated. "UmI claim Sailormars!" The girl just shrugs.

Now it's my turn. "I'll take Jupiter!" The girl in green turns her attention from Yamucha to me in horror. I don't really care what she thinks, because I like green. Green is a pretty color

Yamucha takes Venus, much to her delight, and Mercury is left with Kururin.

"Butno?" It appears Jupiter's still in shock. I prepare myself for battle.

**

Goku

**  
What crap! My "friends" get to fight the schoolgirls and I don'tbut I guess it's better that way. I would have beaten them too easily.

It looks as if everyone is ready to fight except maybe that Jupiter girl. She's looking a little green in the face. Hm. Piccolo must be rubbing off on her.

"Ready when you are!" my son shouts. I noticed how he picked Mars right away. He thinks I don't understand these things

All at once, the fighting begins. Wow! I can't sense any power at all coming from these girls, but they can still fend off their opponents! Now I'm sure they aren't from around here; they have a different kind of power.

I look at the fight between Venus and Yamucha. The girl uses white energy that knocks Yamucha away. She seems to be winning this one.

Kururin also seems to be losing to Mercury. She now has a visor that wasn't there before and a mini-computer. She isn't fighting back, but dodging all of Kururin's attacks. He looks pretty mad about it.

As for Jupiter, she's just, well, standing there, with her eyebrow twitching. Piccolo, it seems, has thrown several attacks at her and hit. The damage seems to be minimal, though. I guess she'll never get over the fact that she was picked by him.

I'm amazed as I turn to my son and the fire senshi's battle. They seem to be evenly matched. Both are dodging the other's attacks and missing when they attack. I guess these aren't your average schoolgirls after all.

Venus delivers the final blow to Yamucha, who, I guess, was stunned by her beauty the entire fight. Kururin actually manages to hit Mercury a few times, and they declare a draw. She seems impressed that he actually could hit her. Piccolo walks away from his fight with Jupiter, annoyed that all she did was stand there. Maybe I can talk her into a rematch

Gohan and Mars, however, are still at it. I decide to break them up. As I approach, I can see for sure how serious they both are. Maybe a little too serious. "Hey, hey! This is just a practice, not a war!" They both drop down to the ground.

My son smiles. "You're really a great fighter, Mars."

She shrugs again. "You aren't so bad yourself."

The awkward silence finally gets to Yamucha. "Can we go home now? I'm really in a lot of pain" We all laugh (minus Jupiter, who is still a bit dazed) and walk towards my house.

**

Chapter 5

**

Super Sailorjupiter  
Sure everyone else is having a good time, but not me. Everyone else got to fight against cute guys. I, on the other hand, got my butt kicked by some bald green guy! I'm beginning to get a headache. Today is not my day

"Excuse me," I begin, "but I'm going to take a walk. Are these woods dangerous?"

Piccolo, the idiot I fought before, opens his mouth to speak.

"Nevermind. I don't really care if they are or not." I'd rather face any number of beasts than have to listen to him again. I walk out of the house and into the nearby woods.

After about a half-hour of walking, I sense the strong presence of a creature nearby. It's not quite human, but not quite animal either. Whatever it is, it's certainly evil.

I prepare myself for an ambush. All at once, the feeling goes away, as if it knew I could sense it. It's safe, now Or is it?

I have no time to wonder as a flash of red energy speeds past. Is it an attack or the creature itself? I turn around slowly to find out. Big mistake.

A burning sensation rushes up my back as the creature's huge claws tear through my flesh. I give a slight scream and turn to face my opponent. I am horrified to see a canine-like monster several feet larger than myself with glowing red eyes, like embers. Saliva drips from his fangs; his open mouth reveals to me what its next action will be.

"Kami-sama It's going to bite me"

I know I can't stop such a large beast with such large fangssuch sharp, painful fangs designed to tear flesh

Like mine.

I feel the blood flowing down my back from the wound. This is going to hurt. I feel fearthe strongest I've felt it before. I'm not afraid to diebut alone?

The last thing I feel before I black out are the beast's fangs in my neck. The fear is still there and strong.

**

Super Sailormars

**  
"Heywhat's wrong?" Venus asks. "Why did you just gasp like that?"

I hesitate to tell her in front of everyone. What if I'm wrong? What if I'm just worrying too much? I'm afraid the others will laugh at me. But if something really did happen, they would never forgive me for not telling them! Man, am I in a tight spot

"It's just I just can't sense Jupiter's presence anymore."

Venus gives me a quizzical look. "Are you sure she isn't just too far away? Mercury, do you think you can track her with your computer?"

The water senshi nods. "It's possible. It shouldn't take me more than a few minutes" She begins typing.

All is silent save the clicking of the keyboard. I can't take it and to add a more positive light to the situation say, "Oh, I'm not worrying or anything! I know she can take care of herself."

Gohan laughs, "Well, she really proved that today, didn't she Piccolo?" He nudges the alien who fails to comment.

I jump to my feet, knocking my chair over in the process. I blush with embarrassment. "Gomen nasaibut I can't just let you say that about Jupiter! She's really very strongprobably stronger than you!" Gohan laughs harder. "I'm serious! She could have easily beaten Piccolo if she wasn't so busy gawking at his butt-ugly face!"

A collective gasp is sounded at my ranting. Mercury looks up from her computer to stare at me with everyone else. The poor man I just insulted excuses himself to the restroom, and I am left blushing and standing on my chair.

I glare at Gohan. "You see what happens when people like you make me angry? It's your fault, you know." I don't give him a second look as I storm outdoors to look for Jupiter. I hear him running to join me, but my attention is turned towards the forest.

I approach the figure nearing the house. "Jupiter! We lost sense of you for a minute You shouldn't worry me like that! How was your"

**

Super Sailorjupiter

**  
The girl in red stops talking as I get closer to her. She must have noticed my wounds

"Kami-sama! What happened to you!"

I stop for a moment, wondering how to address this person. I quickly scan the memory of the girl whose body I have taken control of. This onethey call her Mars.

"Oh, I'm okay now, Mars. Awolf attacked me. I'll heal in no time." She still seems worried, almost disbelieving. These humansthey're so untrusting.

My body stumbles. This girl is so weak Perhaps it was a mistake to injure her so badly before taking her over, but I had a feeling that if I didn't, she wouldn't give up without a fight.

A black-haired young man steps forward and offers me his hand. "Heremaybe you should rest for a while." I allow him to escort me inside and to a couch.

A green man enters the room and approaches me slowly. Is he on to me? "Namekjin" I growl. His eyes widen, and he scampers away before I have time to question him.

Three girls, a woman, and the young man, Gohan, from before, take seats around me. Mars must have told them about this girl's injuries. I scan her memory again. These people are Venus, Mars, Mercury, Chichi, and, of course, Gohan.

Venus speaks, "You're really scratched up, aren't you? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nothat's okay."

Chichi and Mercury leave the room to get medical supplies. Venus insists on getting me some green tea. I'm left with the bickering Gohan and Mars as I fake sleep.

"Don't you feel bad now after what you said?" I have no idea what Mars is talking about, but am interested in the conversation anyway.

"Of course not! It only proves what I saidshe's just not as strong as you say!" He's got that right.

She winces at the straightforwardness of his comment. "Just give her a chance She's probably just still shocked about being here."

"She seemed to be just fine before she fought Piccolo"

"You just don't give up, do you?"

He laughs, "No, and neither do you. That's what I like about you."

"Youyou're serious?" asks the puzzled young woman.

"Sure." She storms off. "What did I say?" He follows, but in vain, as I hear a door slam and a cry of pain.

Their exit serves as the cue for the Namekjin's entrance. I stop acting like I'm sleeping, hoping to confront him. Surprisingly, he begins, declaring, "Alright, Jupiter. You have some explaining to do."

"Oh?" I ask, innocence in my voice. "What do you mean?"

"How did you know I was a Namekjin? I never told you."

**

Chapter 6

**

Gohan  
"Open the doorplease?" I plead with Mars, although I'm not sure I really want to talk to her after having the door slammed on my foot.

A growl comes from the opposite side. "No" After a hesitant sigh, the door finally opens. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to know what I said wrong." I look to her for some sign to continue. I receive nothing. "All I did was compliment you, and you ran away! I've never met such a confusing girl."

She sighs again and looks up, though avoiding my eyes. "I guess I just didn't want to have to hang around and thank you. I wouldn't know how. You're a very confusing boy!" We both laugh at this. I finally catch her eye, and it seems as if she's somehow relieved by it.

Then I say something that I've been holding in since I met her. "You knowif we weren't about to fight the biggest battle of our lives, I'd ask you outor something." The words spill out of my mouth faster than I can think about them. I hope I'm making sense.

Mars opens her mouth to reply. I can only wonder how she'll respond when shattering glass is heard. We both forget about our conversation for the moment and rush towards where the noise came from. In the living room, we are both shocked to see a broken window and flashes of red outside. We bolt to the broken window to see what's going on.

"Prepare to die, Namekjin!" screams a raged Jupiter to my friend as she strikes him repeatedly. Never in my life have I seen a woman so badly hurt fight with such strength. It's almost as if she's another person. I shake myself out of my trance and attempt to rescue Piccolo.

I try to hold her back, but get a heel in my eye instead. Putting myself between the two proves to be an even bigger mistake as I'm thrown and hit the wall of my house.

"Gohan!" shouts Mars as she comes to my side. I see the rage in her eyes as she turns to face the maddened Jupiter. Before she can react, there is a flash of red, and Piccolo knocks the already injured girl to the ground. Now is Mars' chance.

"Baka! What's gotten into you!" she shouts as she knocks the girl to the ground once more. "He was only trying to stop you from killing poor Piccolo!"

Jupiter tries and fails to get up. "What are you talking about? He just pushed me for nothing!" She tries again but with no prevail.

"Well, I apologize for that, but you had no right to attack me like that. Unless of course," he laughs, "you were getting back at me for this morning."

The girl is puzzled and angered by his words. "II don't know what you're talking about! Quit treating me like I'm a lunatic, all of you! I need to lie down." She manages to get on her feet and stumble over to the house.

Piccolo shrugs. "It must be the loss of blood. Those are some pretty terrible wounds on her. You should tend to those." Something's definitely up with him.

**

Super Sailorjupiter

**  
What's wrong with them? I'm not crazy Or am I? Why can't I remember anything that's happened since I fought Piccolo? I think I should tell someone about this, but they must think I'm out of it.

I heard Piccolo say something about a wound I feel my neck. How did that huge slash get there! I look back down at my hand. Blood! I limp as fast as I can to the nearest mirror. Kami-sama, I'm covered in blood! Did Piccolo do this? Nono, he couldn't have. Now that I think about it, I felt fine, despite being a little irritated, after we finished sparring. As a matter of fact, I remember taking a walk

"Yes! Now I'm getting it!" Minako walks by as I scream. She gives me a terrified look like I've never seen before then scampers off. "Hey, wait a second!" I shout, but she's already gone.

I return to the couch and my thinking. I took a walkand then what? I ran into something strongand large Now I remember! It was that wolf thing! My heart is filled with fear once more just thinking about it. What happened after I blacked out? Whenever I try to remember something else, my mind just keeps skipping from when I blacked out to when Piccolo hit me. I check the nearest clock. It's been about two hours since then

Chichi-san enters. "How are you feeling, Jupiter? I brought you some more tea."

I take the cup from her. "More?"

"Yes, you had some not long ago. Don't you remember?"

I sigh. "No, actually I don't. The last thing I remember before Piccolo hit me is being attacked by that creature."

"The wolf?"

"More like a wolf monster. It waswhat's the word? Like an animal in human form."

"Anthropomorphic."

"Yeah, that's it. It was like that. I had huge hands, er, paws and big, sharp teeth. Not a very good description, I know But I'll tell you what, they hurt!" I exclaim as I lightly touch my neck. "I just wonder why, after a hit in the neck like that, I haven't already died of," I look once more at my bloody hand, "blood loss" I close my eyes, hoping to get a little rest.

**

Piccolo

**  
Now, this is more like it! The Namekjin's body is strong, even after a few good hits from when I was in the girl's body. There's just one scratch on this one, and that was enough for me to enter in and take control of him. I could use this body to attack now, but by scanning his memory, I find that an even stronger being is close by. I must use him.

Goku is his name. He is in the kitchen now, alone. Now is my chance. I attempt to sneak behind him, but he must have sensed me. "Hey Piccolo. Want some chips?" He offers me the bag. It is now that I notice a large cut on his right arm.

"How did that happen?"

"Oh, gardening," he answers with a laugh. He is certainly merry one.

"May I take a look at that?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." With that, I grab his arm and enter his body through the cut before he ever knew what was coming. Immediately, I punch the Namekjin out and proceed to power-up. A Super Saiyajinjust as I expected.

The woman, Chichi enters. "Goku! How many times have I told you not to do that in the house? Jupiter is trying to sleep."

I laugh at such a frivolous statement. "Don't worry, woman. She can get plenty of sleepin hell!" I storm into the living room and grab the girl by the arm before she has time to do anything more than open her eyes. With next to no effort, I hurl her through the wall and onto the ground outside. The woman gasps in horror as I laugh harder. This man is stronger than I anticipated. Perhaps it's because I've added my own strength to his.

The other "warriors" come to find out what the noise was. Some look horrified to see their fallen comrade, and others are too busy giving me shocked and dirty looks to notice.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" I mock. It looks like the battle has begun.

**

Chapter 7

**

Super Sailorvenus  
What does he think he's doing! Disbelieving, I shout, "You! To do such a thing to an injured personand a girl at that! I'll"

"Venus, no!" Rei interrupts, "Don't attack just yet! You aren't going to believe the amount of power I can feel coming from him!"

"You won't live to believe it!" are the lasts words I hear before I find myself on the ground with Jupiter. I'm still alive, thankfully, but I'm not so sure about her

Her fingers twitch just a little. Then she makes a futile attempt to lift herself off the ground, but is kept from doing so by me. "Stay down." I know that if she gets back up, he'll just knock her down again. She gives a weak nod in agreement before she is crushed by Goku's foot.

A sharp but weak cry of pain escapes her mouth, and for an instant, I look upon a Jupiter I've never seen before. Her back has started bleeding again, and the blood from a new wound on her forehead is drizzling quickly down her face. She's crying too, but only a littleonly because of the overwhelming pain. Yes, I've seen her dying before, but it was so different at the D-point. There, she died for a purpose, to protect her leader. She sacrificed her life for that. But now, she has no choice in the matter. She doesn't have enough energy left to attack and kill them both. He's too strong. Yes, she died for a purpose then. She died for Sailormoon. If only she were here now

Now she reaches her arm out as far as she can towards me. Slowly, her mouth opens. She takes a deep breath, as deep as she can with Goku's foot pressing down on her lungs even harder. "Mina" and her eyes close. For the last time, I can't be sure. Mars manages to move Goku with a flame sniper, but it's too late for her. Why is she always the first to go? If we had listened to her, maybe it would have been different. Maybe that could have been me on the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds.

_The story ends here, mid-chapter, and this collection with it. Hope you had a few laughs out of it._


End file.
